


Convert

by nagia



Series: children's voices should be dear [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, tw: implied CSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  David remembers a steady, happy girl with bright eyes and a ready laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convert

David remembers a steady, happy girl with bright eyes and a ready laugh.

But that's not the Sarah he picks up from the airport. She's withdrawn, guarded, spends the whole ride home reading and re-reading one small red book he'd never expected Linda to part with.

Sarah says perhaps seven words together her first week with them. None to Irene. The girl he remembers hugged frequently; she touches no one.

He watches her re-read the book. He watches her assemble an army of stuffed toys, build a wall of costumes and silence. 

Where did this Sarah come from?


End file.
